Let the Rain Fall
by ROBINROX
Summary: Romy, maybe a little Lancitty, Jubvan, and Kuroro. Rogue has been having doubts about her life with the X-Men. The Brotherhood show up on the Institute's doorstep, and Rogue realizes what life is really like. Full summary inside.
1. I NEED INFO!

Let the Rain Fall  
  
Summary: Romy, maybe a little Lancitty, Jubvan, and Kuroro. Rogue has been having doubts about her life with the X-Men. When the Brotherhood (+ Remy- is he a member of the Brotherhood? *I just started watching a little while ago, and the episode I saw on Tuesday night was the first time I actually saw Remy...::drools::*) show up one day at the Institute's door, bloody and beaten, Rogue finds out what life is really like-and why everyone deserves a second chance.  
  
Before I begin this fic, I'm wondering- what's happened? I know what you're thinking. "What is up with this girl? If she doesn't know what's happened, why is she here?" I'm here because I really like this show, even though I haven't been watching long. Okay, I won't lie: I'm here for the Romy. I'm a sucker for it. Rogue/Remy, Jubilee/Evan (my friend got me started on it...Don't even ask), Kurt/Ororo, Lance/Kitty...I love it. I live for it. Alright, I live for Remy and Robin (Teen Titans) but more to the point. I haven't been watching Evolution for a while. I don't have an inkling on what's going on. Many unanswered questions in my mind: "Remy talks about himself in the third person? o_0" "Who is Amanda?" "Who's Pepper?" "Who's Jamie?" I keep seeing these names and I don't know what the hell is going on here. So, I'd like someone to e-mail me with information-but only if you've seen every single episode and can tell me who the heck the Acolytes are! Alright, now that I have that out of the way, once someone has told me all they know about X-Men: Evolution, I will begin this fic right proper! ^^ But, while you wait, I will say a little about my fics: They are weird to the extreme, IMO, but people say they're good. I'm more used to writing about Robin/Starfire in the Teen Titans section, but I dabble in Final Fantasy X as well. Some people say I suck, but the majority like me. I pride myself on being a good reviewer, so if anyone has a Romy, Lancitty, Jubvan, or Kuroro they need reviewed, tell me! As long as it's not rated R or lemon. ^^ 


	2. What Happened?

Alright, here's the first chapter. My parents are mad at me (in that I'm- not-mad-I'm-just-fine way that makes you wanta shoot 'em) for writing two measly little lemons. And get this-for writing them WELL. They say either I've read a lemon fic (yah right, I'm as near to Christian as you can get and still NOT be Christian) or I've done everything I'm writing about. HELLO! I'M TWELVE! LIKE I WOULD WANT TO! Anyway, if anyone is OOC, tell me who and how to fix it. It's OK if a few unimportant chars are OOC, but people like Rogue, Remy, and the X-Men have to be kept in character. I don't know how Remy talks, but I know he doesn't talk like normal people. So, if someone could please tell me, I'll have Remy talk more! ^^ I forgot to include this in the summary, but my mutant, Faith Winters, will be Pietro's girlfriend-I decided to bring Quicksilver in as well. ^^ Quicksilver is cool! As for Rogue's powers, I've noticed that, in the cartoon, immediately when Rogue touches someone, they pass out. In the movies, Rogue can touch someone for a small period of time before they start to loose their energy/powers. I'm going with the movie version of Rogue's powers for the sake of the Romy-ness to come. Also in the movie, Jean is the designated nurse. I don't know if that's true in the cartoons as well, but I'm going to go with that for this chapter at least. I don't know if I'll keep it that way. Wow, this Author's Note could be the entire chapter, couldn't it? IF I wanted my chapters to be short...Which I don't. Somewhere between 1000 and 1500 is what I aim for, so if you want long chapters, you're up the creek. Onto the story, my merry band of reviewers! (Any additional X-Men Evolution info you can provide would be greatly appreciated, as I still don't know who the Morlocks are...)  
  
Rogue kept trying to read. Really, she did. But the book (Harry Potter #5- consider it a school assignment. ^^) was not grabbing her. Why did everyone like these books so darn much anyway? Sighing, Rogue put her gloved hand up to her cheek. It was going to be a long weekend. Especially here. Anywhere but the mansion would be a great place to live. Heck, the Brotherhood was better than this. But the X-Men...They were too much. There were people like Scott and Jean, who were too little party and way more than enough study. And then there were people like Jubilee and Evan who were more party and less study. The Acolytes would be better than living with this gaggle of weirdos. It was a real thought in Rogue's head-leaving the X-Men for a life of crime with the Acolytes. The only problem there would be that Swamp Rat, Remy LaBeau. There was a knock at the door and Rogue jumped up, glad for the relief from Harry Potter and his wizarding friends.  
  
"Ah got it!" she told the household. Like anyone cared who got the door, just as long as they got it. Upon opening the door, Rogue gasped. Remy, Todd, Wanda, Pietro, Lance, and Fred were all outside. Remy was holding a gash on his side gingerly, wincing. Lance had a bandage around his head, and Fred looked plain sick. Todd was leaning on makeshift crutches, and Wanda's arm was cradled in a makeshift sling. Last but not least, Pietro had the worst of whatever they had all gotten. The Speed Demon was in a wheelchair-a WHEELCHAIR! and did not look too happy about it. What the weirdest thing was though, was the fact that all their clothes were splattered with blood. Remy tried to smile, but apparently the gash on his side prevented any happy gestures.  
  
"Bonjour, cheré." Rogue stared at the six for a few moments until Scott came in.  
  
"Rogue who's at the-Woah!" Scott joined Rogue in staring at the six, who were getting very uncomfortable under all the staring. Especially Pietro. He scowled at the two, arms folded across his chest. He REALLY looked like he didn't want to be here.  
  
"Look, we came here because we need your help. Magneto, Piotr, John, and Victor have all been killed. The Brotherhood's place has been destroyed. We're lucky to have escaped just like we are now. We need to heal here, since we can't pay a hospital bill. Heck, we may even join the X-Men when we're finished healing since Magneto's gone." Lance said hastily, trying to get done with what he needed to say. Scott nodded and he and Rogue stepped aside, letting the four Brotherhood mutants and two Acolytes pass. Remy passed Rogue and she thought she saw him smile and wink at her, but it was probably just her imagination.  
  
"I'll get the professor. Rogue, stay with them and make sure they don't-" CRASH! "Break anything." Rogue glared at Fred who just sat down on whatever he had broken. Scott ran in the direction of Cerebro and Rogue sat on the couch next to Remy.  
  
"What happened? Who tried to kill you all?" the question was directed to Remy, but Pietro answered.  
  
"Cajun and I came back from...shopping. Yeah, let's go with shopping. Anyway, we came back and Magneto, Colossus, Pyro, Sabretooth, and Mesmero were dead. We came to the Brotherhood, and while we were talking about what went on, the house started to shake."  
  
"But it WASN'T my fault!" Lance put in, knowing what Rogue would be thinking.  
  
"Oui, it wasn' his fault." Remy spoke up this time, and Rogue fought the impulse to blush. Why should she blush? Remy just said that it wasn't Lance's fault that the house started quaking. Pietro cleared his throat and glared at everyone. They all shut up and he continued with his story.  
  
"As I was saying, the house started to shake. Things fell, and lots of stuff hit Lance in the head. He passed out. A beam fell on my legs, which is why I'm in a wheelchair." Pietro took a moment to glare at the wheelchair before looking up to start again. "Remy was helping Todd out of the house because he had fallen down the stairs and his leg broke when a snapped beam fell. Remy barely moved out of the way, but he got that nasty cut on his side because of it. Fred...Well, nothing really hurts Fred. The shaking just made him nauseous. Wanda's arm was broken when she helped me out from under the beam."  
  
"You made it out in pretty good shape considering the circumstances, Pietro." Professor Xavier's voice came from behind them and Rogue turned. Remy tried, but the cut on his side not only prevented smiles, but also prevented him from turning. Scott was behind him with fresh bandages and antiseptic. Jean was with him, as she was the 'nurse' of the Institute. She started with Remy first, putting the antiseptic on his wound and rubbing it in with a paper towel. Remy winced. Rogue noticed and smiled.  
  
"Stings, huh Swamp Rat?" Remy shot her a dirty look and Rogue laughed. Scott smiled and went up to Lance. Kitty looked in on them and frowned, not understanding why they were helping the wounded enemy.  
  
"Um...Like, what's up here?" Scott looked back at Kitty from measuring out new bandages for Lances head.  
  
"Long story short Kitty, five out of seven of the Acolytes are dead, the Brotherhood's hangout is caput and they need our help. So, we're helping." Kitty nodded, but Rogue could tell she didn't like that Lance was there one bit. It made her uneasy. Crutches for Todd were brought up, and a new sling for Wanda was procured. The Professor watched it all, then beckoned for Scott and Jean to follow him to Cerebro. Rogue watched them go, curious. She left the six injured mutants alone and followed the Professor and Scott and Jean silently. Spying was always fun. In Cerebro, the Professor, Jean, Scott, Logan, and Beast were looking at the screen. Apparently, there was a new mutant somewhere that they had to find. Rogue arrived soon enough to hear the Professor describe the mutant.  
  
"Her name is Faith Winters. She has the power to create matter out of thin air, as long as it's small enough to fit inside her cupped hands. She lives in Sunnydale, California." Rogue sensed someone behind her and turned, ready to pull off her gloves. It was just Remy. He smiled and put his finger to his lips, inclining his head toward the door, saying to listen first, yell at him later. As much as Rogue wanted to bash his skull in, she turned from Remy and continued listening to the conversation inside.  
  
"Right. We'll leave in the Blackbird (A/N: I CANNOT for the life of me remember the name of their jet! I think that's it...) ASAP, Professor." Scott said.  
  
"Right. Sunnydale, California. Let's go!" Logan's footsteps could be heard coming to the door and Rogue and Remy ran for it.  
  
"Hey, cheré, wanta catch a ride?" Remy asked Rogue while he ran. Rogue smiled.  
  
"You read mah mind, Swamp Rat. This way." Rogue turned and came to the Blackbird hangar. Making sure there was no one there, Rogue and Remy snuck aboard and hid themselves as best they could. Soon, the steps up into the jet lowered again, and a clatter of footsteps signaled the coming of the X- Men. A few minutes later, the jet lifted off the ground, and Remy, Rogue, and the five others were headed for Sunnydale, California.  
  
"This is not what Ah had planned for this weekend," Rogue whispered to Remy with a smile. "But it's MUCH better than what Ah had planned at first." Remy smiled back and Rogue once again fought the impulse to blush. What was it about that darned Cajun that made her go so crazy?  
  
Yeah, it wasn't all that good. But initially, none of my fics are. I have to work at them and figure out more of what I want to do before they get good. My Robin/Starfire ff in the Teen Titans section, 'How Long Is Forever?' for example, wasn't all that good until the chapter I just uploaded, because I figured out how I wanted it to work. The first few chapters of my ffs are usually just experimental writing to see where I want the story to go. By the way, whoever can tell me why it's ironic that I named my OC Faith Winters and made her from Sunnydale, California will get a chapter dedication and (maybe) a cameo appearance! 


End file.
